STARS Special Tatics and Rescue Squad
by T002 Tyrant
Summary: before the mansion...before the terror...they were a team, the following stories take place leading up to the mansion incident...


STARS  
  
Special Tactics and Rescue Squad  
  
Its is a long summers day and a man with short brown hair is sipping his coffee, his feet were propped up on top of his messy desk, it was of course Chris Redfield. A paper aeroplane hit him on the back of his head, Chris Spat out his coffee and turned around, a giggle was heard from the back of the room, it was a young girl, 18 years of age, she had a bandanna on her head and was giggling with her hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Hey what's your problem Rookie?" Shouted Chris.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you would over-react like that" whined the girl.  
  
"Over reacting? Over Reacting I'll give you over-reacting!" said Chris while advancing on her.  
  
"Sorry sir, I just got board." Replied the girl whining and cowering into the corner. Chris felt sympathetic, "Look, I'm sorry, I did over react, what your name?" Rebecca Chambers, Bravo Teams Medic" she said while chucking him a can of what seemed like a can of spray paint. Chris looked at the can It read; "Umbrella pharmaceuticals: First Aid Spray"   
  
"Hmm First Aid Spray, what's that?" asked Chris.  
  
"Well, sir, a First aid Spray is a new invention by Umbrella pharmaceuticals, it works by replacing the plasma and haemoglobin in the blood stream, as well as giving you a quick glucose boost, the other components create a 'skin' on top, basically completely replenishing your vitality almost instantaneously." Replied Rebecca with a kind of defiance, she was trying so very hard to sound useful and reliable.   
  
"Pretty dangerous if you ask me." Replied Chris Coldly and he walked away. Rebecca looked down on the ground, her heart felt like stone, she walked over slowly to he desk and buried her head in her hands. Chris on the other hand picked up his guitar and started tuning it. A brunette woman, slightly smaller than Chris came up to Chris and whispered in his ear "Hey, she has just joined STARS recently, give her a brake"  
  
"I can't help it Jill, I just let go and all hell breaks loose" replied Chris looking up at Jill and then back to his Guitar.  
  
"You are an idiot sometimes" Jill said while she went to comfort Rebecca. Chris returned to tuning is guitar.  
  
Near the front of the STARS office was a man quite large in size with a beard; his desk was covered in Replica guns and a few empty bottles of anti-depressants. At the moment he was cleaning out his favourite gun his 44. Magnum. He smiled at it and cradled it like a baby, he looked over of his picture of his family, put down his gun and picked up the picture, a few silent tears rolled down his cheek and he touched his lips and then touched his wife with the same finger and said "I'll see you guys real soon, just hang in there." He put down the photo, and went back to cleaning his .44 Magnum, the other love of his life.  
  
Just then a man dressed in black walked in, he had blond hair, styled of course, with very dark sunglasses. Everyone stood up and crowded him with smiles and high fives. He was in his element, being almost worshiped by his fellow workmates, he was known as the 'cool' guy of the S.T.A.R.S, he was also the new captain, since promotion a couple of years ago. He managed to get to his desk and he said "Right, I know everyone's been pleased to see me since I have been away quite recently, but I'm back, now, I've heard this place has been going to shit since I've been away, but before I break the news I'd like to welcome Bravo teams new medic Rebecca Chambers!" Everyone turned around to the back, and Jill being the nearest to Rebecca patted her on the back as the round of a clause echoed around the room, even Chris was clapping her. Rebecca stood up and waved and sat back down. "Now Rebecca has only been with us a month, but she has quickly become a great asset to Bravo teams missions and as you see I have given he a desk, I hope she likes it."  
  
Rebecca gave a few nods of recognition and smiled. "Now for the bad news" Wesker then paused and he put on his serious face, the Mayor's office has been taken over by from what we believe are a load of towns people, who don't agree with the mayors policies, the claim to have C4 and have placed it all over the building, If the Mayor does not accept their demands than they will blow the building and the Mayor, of course he will not give in as he knows we are here to sort this all out, I need Alpha and Bravo team on this one, Forrest" Forrest gave a nod. "I need you to be up on the roof of the Maloni Building, its right opposite the Mayors office, Jill?"  
  
"Yes Wesker" said Jill  
  
"I need you to team up with Kenneth, I've assigned him to you, he's a Rookie member as well but he is an expert on chemicals, I need him to see if it is C4 and you to diffuse the Bomb" Wesker nodded towards the man in the corner of the room with his arms crossed. "Right, Chris, I want you to team up with Enrico. Everyone else can relax for now, we have things covered, lets roll" Wesker exclaimed. Everyone mentioned ran out of the S.T.A.R.S. room and got to the van outside the RPD where Richard was waiting in a black van. 


End file.
